


The Phantom Dennis of the Opera

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Buffyverse, Sid the dummy & or / Phantom Dennis, "Phantom of the Opera" AU
Relationships: Cordelia Chase & Dennis Pearson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Phantom Dennis of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewbuzwuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/gifts).



> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-05.]

Dennis has been haunting the opera house for many years (he was bricked up in the foundations while it was being built, it's a long story), but he has never before seen a woman as inspiring as Cordelia.

The music seems to flow out of him, into the pen that races across the paper without any hand holding it, the organ keys that sink under no visible weight.

Giving her singing lessons is going to be more of a challenge.


End file.
